


Bitch Slap

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't mess with Frannie's brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch Slap

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - June 2001.

Francesca sat at her desk, keying in a report for Ray. Normally she would have told him to pound sand, but she could tell that he was depressed. He had been walking around the station for most of the week, not talking, not being obnoxious...it was so unlike him to mope around for so long. No matter what she did to cheer him up, nothing worked. The worst part of it all is she knew the reason why he was acting this way. Stella. 

His ex-wife, the states attorney or as she thought of her, that fucking bitch. Francesca hadn't liked the woman since the day she first met her. Stella looked down at everyone like they were trash. She treated her 'brother' Ray like he was a total worthless piece of shit. No, Kowalski may not have been her brother by blood, but when the spiky haired blonde had taken Ray's place, he became family. Ray Kowalski 'was' family and she didn't put up with anyone messing with her brother. 

Looking up from her keyboard, Francesca frowned. Narrowing her eyes, she watched Stella walk into the bullpen. Glancing over at Ray, she watched him tense up as he spied his ex. He stood and nervously ran a hand through his already tousled hair as he walked toward Stella, meeting her halfway across the room. 

He gave her a weak smile and Francesca could see that he was saying something, but he was talking too softly for her to hear what he said. Stella as always was in true form, her voice loud and haughty. "It will be a cold day in hell before I have lunch with you!" Ray's face fell and Francesca could swear that she saw Stella smile. That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. 

As Stella minced her way out of the room, Francesca watched a dejected Ray almost crawl back to his desk. Sitting down, he rested his head in his hands, rubbing slowly at his eyes. The anger coursed through her body as she pushed away from her desk. To anyone looking at Francesca, it appeared that she was casually getting up. To anyone in her family, they would have run at the sight. Francesca was about to give a display of her world famous Vecchio temper. 

The blood pounded in her veins as she went down the same hall as Stella. Francesca knew her routine. Through the bullpen, then to the bathroom to primp and finally down the hall to one of her cases she was working on. Walking out of the bullpen, Francesca made a beeline for the bathroom. 

Pushing the door open, she spotted Stella's briefcase on the floor, hanging half in and half out of a stall. Walking over to a sink, she began to slowly wash her hands. The toilet flushed, then the stall door opened. Stella emerged with a slightly embarrassed expression on her face that quickly changed to one of disdain when she saw who was in the bathroom with her. Picking up her briefcase, she walked over to the row of sinks and dropped the briefcase next to her feet. 

Francesca waited to see if Stella would greet her, but as always she was ignored. That pissed her off even more. Stella the high and mighty. Stella the cold snotty bitch. She was so over Stella's crappy attitude. She had enough of everything. Turning, she shook the water from her hands so that it flung all over Stella's short silk skirt.

Stella jumped back, her face immediately darkening. "Watch what you're doing!

Francesca smiled coldly, her voice sarcastic. "Oh I'm sooo sorry. I didn't know you were there."

Drying her hands off, she watched Stella patting like a mad woman at the spots of water scattered across her skirt. Rolling her eyes, Francesca snorted. "It's only water Stell."

Stella glared up at her, her voice angry. "If this were a cheap cotton skirt it would be all right, but it's not." She looked pointedly at Francesca's black skirt. "It's imported silk. It's ruined!"

Francesca smiled thinly. "I know."

Stella's hands stopped dabbing at the spots. Raising her head again, she looked at Francesca with loathing. "You did this on purpose. You little bitch!" 

Francesca took a step toward Stella, a cold smile appeared on her face. "I'm a bitch?" Excuse me, but I'm not the one tearing Ray's heart out every chance you get."

Stella's eyes widened and she snorted in disgust. "You did this..." She gestured at her ruined skirt. "...because of him?"

Francesca crossed her arms. "He's my brother."

Stella laughed. "Oh please, Ray is 'not' your brother. He's pretending to be your brother."

Francesca took another step toward her and frowned. "Maybe you don't care about him, but I do. Ray is just as much a part of my family as anyone born into it."

Stella rolled her eyes and grabbed her briefcase. As she went to step around Francesca, she found her path blocked. Her voice was dry as she looked down her nose at Francesca. "Get out of my way." 

Francesca's voiced dripped venom. "Let me make myself perfectly clear. You will not treat Ray like crap any more. When you talk to him, you'll treat him the way he treats you. Do you understand me?"

Stella glared at her. "Get the hell out of my way."

Francesca stood perfectly still.

Stella was livid. "Look you little bitch, I said get out of..."

She never got to finish what she was saying. 

Francesca pulled her arm back and slapped Stella full across the face, sending her staggering backwards. The briefcase clattered loudly to the floor, then there was silence. Stella brought a hand to her cheek, her mouth dropping open in shock.

Francesca looked at her with contempt. "I'm serious Stell. You mess with Ray any more and I'll kick your flat butt from here to New York." 

Stella's eyes narrowed in anger as she brought the hand away from her now red cheek. "You're going to regret doing that."

"No I'm not. You'll lay off of Ray or else."

Without any warning, Stella launched herself at Francesca, raking her fingernails across her forearm. Hissing in pain, Francesca brought up a fist and with one quick rabbit punch, she sent Stella reeling to the floor. 

Stella landed hard on her ass, clutching her nose. Francesca felt a certain sense of satisfaction as she watched a trickle of blood come out of one of Stella's nostrils.

"For a states attorney, you're pretty stupid. I'm not going to say it again. Leave...Ray...alone." Francesca sighed in irritation as Stella pushed herself from the floor, her fists swinging wildly. 

Having had to defend herself from her father's and various schoolmate's abuse came in handy. Blocking the blows, Francesca grabbed Stella by the hair, swinging her around, she placed her in a head lock. Shoving her down on the floor, Francesca pinned her down by jamming a knee in the middle of Stella's back. She smiled as she heard Stella cry out in pain. Stella struggled beneath her, cursing like a sailor.

"Oh my Stell, what language. Did they teach you that in college or did it just come natural?" 

"You bitch!" Stella practically screamed, causing Francesca to look over her shoulder at the door. Luckily no one came rushing in. Smiling, she looked back down at the woman under her knee. "No, I don't think so. You're the bitch and it's gonna' stop or else. Do you understand?"

Stella breathed raggedly, her body tense. Francesca put more pressure on the back of Stella's head, forcing her face onto the dirty floor. "Do you understand me?" 

Stella was gritting her teeth as she spoke. "Yes."

"Good. I didn't think you were totally dim. I'm gonna' let you up now. If you try and hit me, I'll pop you one again." Francesca released her hold on Stella and stood up, brushing her hands off on her skirt.

Stella peeled herself from the floor, looking like a truck had run her over. She glared at Francesca as she straightened her clothing. 

"I'm going to report you!"

Francesca gave her a bland look. "Go ahead, who would believe you anyway? For one, you're bigger than me. Two, why would I ever want to hit you? Three, you won't do it because it would make you look like a horse's patoot." Francesca smiled sweetly at the fuming woman as she walked out of the bathroom. "You have a nice day Stell."

********************************************************************

Not five minutes later, Francesca watched Stella stalk her way through the bullpen. Her clothing was ruined and there was a distinct bruising on her cheek where she had been slapped. Francesca caught here eye and gave her a little wave causing Stella to stomp and huff as she left the room. 

Looking across the bullpen, Francesca noticed Ray had followed Stella's exit, his face one of intense curiosity. He stood up and began walking in the same direction that Stella had gone. Francesca jumped up and made a beeline to cut him off. 

"Hey Ray, here's that report that you needed."

"Huh...oh yeah...thanks Frannie."

He looked past her, his face screwing up in confusion. Looking down at Francesca, he tilted his head to the side.

"Did you notice Stella?"

"Um...yeah. She just left."

"Did she look kinda'...I mean her face and clothes, did they..."

"Ray, why do you care? She treats you like dirt." 

Ray frowned and looked down at his feet. Francesca lowered her voice.

"You need to let her go Ray. She doesn't love you."

She could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked back up and it made her feel guilty as hell, but it had to be said.

"Look Ray, Ma is making lasagna tonight. Why don't you come over?"

"Nah...I feel like bein' alone."

She gave him a hard stare.

"Look Ray, you're comin' to dinner tonight. Ma doesn't like it when family doesn't show."

She saw a faint smile touch his lips.

"Frannie, I'm not your brother."

Looking him directly in the eyes, she grew serious.

"Ray, you 'are' my brother and we Vecchio's stand up for one another no matter what. You're comin' for dinner." 

Ray gave her a curious look, then glanced over her shoulder and then back at her again. He reached for Francesca's hands. She jerked them behind her back. His eyes widened.

"Let me see 'em Frannie."

"I really need to go and finish my reports."

As she turned away, Ray grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. He gave her a shocked look as he spied the claw marks running down the length of her forearm.

"You didn't." 

She gave him a guilty look and shrugged her shoulders as she pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"She deserved it Ray. No one messes with my brother."

To her surprise, a wide smile lit up his face. She couldn't help but smile back. 

"So what time is dinner?"

"Six."

"Good...that's good. I'll be there."

He gave her another smile, but this time it was a bit shy. Reaching down, he hugged her, whispering in her ear.

"Thanks sis."

Hugging him back, she smiled as well. "Any time bro, any time."

END


End file.
